A study of the kinetics and mechanisms of metal ion transfer and other reactions of metal-peptide complexes is proposed. The metal ions include Cu(I), Cu(II), Cu(III), Ni(II), Ni(III), Co(II), Co(III), and Pd(II). The mechanisms include proton transfer, electron-transfer, and metal ion substitution reactions. The properties of the Cu(III) and Ni(III) peptides are of special interest. The nature of copper and nickel ion coordination to peptides and proteins will be examined in relation to the biological-transport, toxicity and catalytic behavior.